A method of evaluating the performance or quality of a conversation system that has a graphical user interface (GUI) is proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 8-153022, 2008-191981, and 2004-38619). As one example of the conversation system, a remote desktop system is mentioned that operates a GUI of a server from a client apparatus and provides a screen generated by the server performing drawing processing to the client apparatus. In order to evaluate the performance or quality of the remote desktop system, a response time from when an operation such as moving of a mouse by a user is performed to when the screen is provided may be measured. As the response time becomes shorter, user-experience quality of the remote desktop system may be evaluated to be improved.